


[vid] Dangerous

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Battle Boyfriends, Club Vivid 2016, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Dangerous

A higher quality DL is available at [my vids site](http://www.gwynethr.net).

How could you know, how could you know?  
That those were my eyes  
Peepin' through the floor, it's like they know  
It's like they know I'm looking from the outside  
And creeping to the door, it's like they know

And now they're coming, yeah, now they're coming  
Out from the shadows  
To take me to the court because they know  
That I'll shut this down, 'cause they been watching all my windows  
They've gathered up the warrant 'cause they  
You understand they've got a plan for us  
I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous  
It must be fate, I found a place for us  
I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much

How could they know, how could they know  
What I've been thinking?  
Like they're right inside my head because they know  
Because they know, what I've been hidin'  
They're right under my bed, they're on patrol

Here they come, yeah here they come  
Out of the shadows  
To take me to the court because they know  
That I'll shut this down, 'cause they been watching all my windows  
They've gathered up the warrant 'cause they

Nobody's listening and we're alone  
Nobody's listening, there's nobody listening,  
No one can hear us when we're alone  
No one can hear us, no, no one can hear us  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Destina for the beta!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider reblogging on [Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/148945432585/my-premiering-vid-from-club-vivid-2016-i-swear-it)!


End file.
